


You're In Love With A Psycho

by justafanfictionwriter



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Song fic, Sorry for the shortness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafanfictionwriter/pseuds/justafanfictionwriter





	You're In Love With A Psycho

Loki heard you singing along to the song playing on the speakers, 

 ** _“You know it’s the place I need_  
But you got me walking circles like a dog on a lead  
And the doctors say I’m crazy, that I’m eight miles thick  
I’m like the taste of macaroni on a seafood stick  
And you got me switched on, baby, like electric eel  
And I’m tight with Axel Foley, that’s just how I feel  
Like a grapefruit and a magic trick, the prodigal son  
I’m walking, I’m walking, I’m walking, I walk so quick”** you sang as Loki listened carefully

He was so fascinated in the way you moved around the room, the way you moved to the music

You sang so perfectly, it was like (pun intended) music to his ears,

**_“And it just don’t mean a thing_  
We’ve been waiting far too long  
We’ll play it out again  
This is just my serenade”**

He knew the chorus was coming up because he’d heard you sing this song more than once

**_“You’re in love with a psycho_  
You’re in love with a psycho  
And there’s nothing you can do about it  
I got you running all around it  
You’re in love with a psycho  
You’re in love with a psycho  
And there’s nothing you can do about it  
You never gonna be without it”**

You always sang it so amazingly and every time you did, it made him smile

**_“Jibber jabber at the bargain booze_  
And reciting Charles Bukowski, I got nothing to lose  
And I wait for you to follow me to share my chips  
But you’re walking, you’re walking, you walk, you walk so quick”**

He always used to listen to you and wonder how you learned all the words

But now, he didn’t have to, he knew that whenever it was too loud or when Tony had a party you would sit in your room and play the song in your earphones because it would calm you, it made you feel safe, but when that didn’t work, you would go to his room, and he would read to you until either you fell asleep or the noise stopped, it was rare that the noise stopped before you fell asleep on his chest

That was when he was at his most happiest, but he would never tell you that

 ** _“Nobody’s gonna take you there_  
I stick around for the thousand yard stare  
I go to sleep in a duffle bag  
I’m never up, never down, down, down, down”**  
That was when you were at your most happiest, but you would never tell him that.

You knew he was listening, you always knew

When Tony had parties, you used to listen to the song, but now, you went to his room without doing the music first, you loved holding onto him, you lived for his reading

For Christmas you bought him the entire works of Shakespeare, so he could read it to you because you had always wanted to read them your self but never got the chance, also so he knew more about earth’s culture

**_“Hey, you’re in love with a psycho_  
You’re in love with a psycho  
And there’s nothing you can do about it  
I got you running all around it  
You’re in love with a psycho  
You’re in love with a psycho  
And there’s nothing you can do about it  
You’re never gonna be with–”**

The song is true to your life

You’re in love with a psycho, and there’s nothing you can do about it.

**_“Maybe this way we’ll find a solution  
Maybe this way we’ll find a solution  
But before, to love me you gotta find love”_ **

He was in love with you, and there was nothing he could do about it

**_“You’re in love with a psycho_  
You’re in love with a psycho  
And there’s nothing you can do about it  
I got you running all around it  
You’re in love with a psycho  
Tu amor es muy loco  
And there’s nothing you can do about it  
You never gonna be without it”**

‘Maybe there is?’ You both thought

Loki put his book down jumped off of his bed and ran to his door

You pushed the chair away from your desk and ran to your door

Both opening them at the same time you ran out to the hall and into each other

You looked at each other for a moment, before crashing your lips together

Once you separated you both smiled and placed your foreheads together

“That’s what I can do about it.” You said as you both leaned in to kiss again.


End file.
